Luz de luna
by BeLenCitta
Summary: InuYasha reflecciona a la luz de la luna una noche, lo que en realidad siente por su joven "detector de fragmentos".


Hola :D les vengo a dejar otro fic de InuYasha. Trata sobre los sentimientos de InuYasha y como una noche a la luz de la luna reflecciona aserca de lo que sentía por la joven sacerdotiza.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & Lugares que puedan reconocer son propiedad de la hermosa Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto.

Espero que les guste... A mí me encanta esta pareja. Un beso! :3 ahora a leer.

* * *

**Luz de Luna.**

**By: **_Bel**.**_

InuYasha sabía que algo andaba mal. Miraba la luna con recelo y se miraba a sí mismo en el lago de aquél pequeño pueblo en donde habían parado para descansar de su arduo viaje.

Pensaba una y otra vez torturando su mente a mas no podér. Pensaba y pensaba como una histerica y prepotente joven podía haberse convertido en alguien de suma importancia para él. Cómo esa chiquilla exasperante que conoció por azares del destino se había convertido en su razón de ser.

No entendía bien lo que sentía, pues él estaba convencido de amar profundamente a Kykio, pero no podía negar que sentía algo muy fuerte por Kagome, algo que nunca sintió ni siquiera por la misma sacerdotiza. Eran cosas mas fuertes, se sentía morir cuando ella no estaba, cada vez que la veía con ese maldito perro pulgoso de Koga su mente se llenaba de inquietudes y celos, aunque le costara aceptarlo, tenía mucho miedo de perderla.

Y no podía afirmar amarla, ya que tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Kykio, pero estaba seguro de que sentía algo demasiado especial por Kagome, sentía que por ella la vida valía la pena.

Y luego comenzó a pensar en los fragmentos de la perla Shikon, ¿qué pasaría cuando se convirtiera en demonio completo?,porque supuestamente un demonio no se acuerda de nadie, no tiene amor hacia nadie y por sobre todas las cosas, no discrimina a la hora de matar.

Y eso hizo que a InuYasha se le abrieran los ojos de par en par. En ese estado, ¿sería capaz de matar a la única persona que lo mantenía cuerdo y con vida?... El temía que sí. Y jamás se perdonaría el hacerle daño a esa persona tan especial en su vida.

— Podría alejarme de ella al pedír el deseo y así no correría riesgo alguno... —Pero rápidamente pensó que él no podría vivir lejos de ella, sería una vida infeliz, pues él estaba seguro de que se acordaría de ella incluso siendo un demonio completo. Para él era imposible olvidar a Kagome.

— Simplemente por ella yo sería capaz de sacrificar mi sueño... Solo para vivir con ella y.. —Dijo InuYasha y entonces se estremeció, los vellos se le erizarón— ¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando!, fue mi deseo toda la vida, sería capaz de todo para lograrlo, no lo sacrificaré por nada... ¡Por nada ni nadie!.

Entonces InuYasha miró a su costado izquierdo y vió al monje Miroku durmiendo con una mano marcada en su rostro, luego miró mas allá y vió a la autora de ese cachetazo, Sango, quien dormía placidamente con Kirara.

Y luego... Luego llegó a ella, a su dulce y preciosa rastreadora de fragmentos, Kagome, quien dormía abrazada a esa rata de Shippo. Demonios que tenía suerte ese mocoso.

Era tan hermosa durmiendo así, de esa manera tan dulce, con sus ojos cerrados y sus lavios levemente abiertos. Parecía un angelito. Eso hizo que el joven perro se ruborisara y automaticamente cambie su cara angelical a una cara de demonio disgustado, y claro, no entendía que le pasaba, por qué actuaba de esa forma. De la única manera en la que actuaba así era con Kykio, ¡qué va!, ni siquiera con ella. Kagome era especial, siempre lo supo. Provocaba cosas en él que ninguna otra persona lograba sacar de él. Esos sentimientos eran hermosos pero le asustaban,eran cosas nuevas para él, cosas que nunca había vivido. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero algunas cosas las tenía muy claras.

Sí, amaba a Kykio y siempre la amará por ser su primer amor, y la mujer que lo apoyo cuando nadie mas lo hacía. Pero también sabía que Kagome era una nueva mujer en su vida, quién también lo había aceptado tal cual era y le demostró su amor reiteradas veces, es aquella mujer que arriesgó su vida más de una vez para salvar la suya y es aquella mujer que le confesó sus sentimientos. Era una mujer valiente, pues él también sabía que sucedía con ella, pero no podía aceptarlo, aunque pareciera al revéz, en estos casos de "sentimientos", la más valiente es Kagome, definitivamente.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeno, espero que les aya gustado. Otra vez yo, Belén, a las diez treinta de la noche un día domingo deprecivo y aburrido. Espero que mi fic les aya gustado.

Nos vemos y dejen review por favor, saben lo importante que son para nosotros los que escribimos.

Aur revoir! :3

Bel.


End file.
